


When We Met Again

by UNCONQU3R3D



Series: Fate Duology [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Closure, Cute Kids, Developing Relationship, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCONQU3R3D/pseuds/UNCONQU3R3D
Summary: Baekhyun and Kyungsoo meet again. This time, neither of them are ready to let go.





	1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo stared at the bills, spread out on his office desk. Office desk was a reach, it was really just a counter top in front of the entrance with a notepad and landline phone on it. He was sure that he'd paid three of the bills already, though the _PAID_ stamp was mysteriously missing. He opened a drawer underneath, and realized that he was actually looking at the bills he had yet to pay. Most of them overdue.

 

Running a home for special children had sounded like something good at the start, but he didn't realize that he lived in a world where money trumped kindness. He gathered up the papers and stapled them all together, rolled then and jammed the bundle in the drawer. If he stopped seeing it, it would go away. _Hopefully._

 

Behind him, Minseok came running out. Kyungsoo glared down at the fouryear old kid, folding his arms on his chest. "Minseok, what did I say about coming out front alone?"

 

Minseok blinked at him. He was hugging his stuffed dinosaur. Then said, "Sehun."

 

That was it. _One_ name, and it was enough. Kyungsoo ran inside, Minseok shuffling after him.

 

He entered the scene of destruction. Three of his staff members were trying to keep the kids away as Sehun, the three year old, smallest member of their family, stood against the wall, screaming. He was dropped off in front of Kyungsoo's institute when he was just seven months old, and he had a rare condition. He was Haphephobic. The fear of skin contact with others.

 

Most of the time things were quiet. But one of the cons of taking care of a lot of special kids was that unexpected things kept happening no matter how long you tried.

 

Kyungsoo sat down, his hands half raised. "Sehun. Calm down. It's okay now. Nobody's touching you."

 

The kid blubbered at him. "It... _burns..."_

 

Kyungsoo had dealt with this back when Sehun hadn't been able to describe his condition. But now that Sehun had developed a vocabulary, and could explain what happened to him, it was difficult for Kyungsoo to handle it. How did a child so perfect end up like this? "I know. I'm sorry. It's not going to burn after a while. So please, be brave for a while."

 

Sehun stopped screaming but he was still crying. Kyungsoo remaining on his knees in front of him through the whole thing. After a while, others started moving away, giving them space or just busy in other things. Sehun stopped crying after fifteen minutes, and then came close enough to Kyungsoo after twenty. He could only tolerate the distance of two feet, any closer and it always triggered his phobia.

 

"I'm.. not burning now," Sehun sniffed. His nose was runny. Kyungsoo got up to grab a tissue and placed it on table top. Sehun took it from there and cleaned his nose and tears.

 

"Will you be okay?" Kyungsoo asked, even though he knew it was his staff's fault for not making sure nobody was close to Sehun that way. That it was going to happen again.

 

He had just recovered from the incident when Jongin dropped by. Kyungsoo didn't know what to say to him.

 

Jongin had been his best friend since childhood and they were really good at helping each other out. But Jongin's idea of help was giving him money. Kyungsoo was going to tolerate it but Jongin had crossed the line a few months back.

 

He'd proposed to Kyungsoo. Because apparently he thought that marriage would make Kyungsoo feel less guilty about taking his money. It was apparent that he had proposed with only one thing in his mind, and not because he was serious about them in a relationship. If Jongin had been slightly serious about them as a couple, had showed even a little bit of interest romantically, Kyungsoo would have accepted the proposal. After all, he wasn't getting any younger.

 

And he still wasn't the kind of person who could... He always stopped short of thinking about the man who'd saved him. Thinking about him was a painful reminder of the fact that he still wasn't good enough to meet that man again, he was still struggling. Still needy.

 

It actually hurt Kyungsoo to think that he was so pathetic his best friend had to resort to that. Since then, their meetings were strained. Kyungsoo didn't feel like he could look at Jongin the same way anymore.

 

"Hey, how are you?" Jongin said, sliding in a chair. It looked like he'd spent the night in a bar. Or two. He'd been doing that a lot lately.

 

"Okay, as usual."

 

Jongin shifted his feet. "Kids doing okay?"

 

"Yep, the same."

 

This was beyond awkward. Jongin had apologized already and Kyungsoo had forgiven already but none of them had forgotten.

 

"I found this on your front door," Jongin said, quietly taking out a folded paper from his bag. "I wasn't going to show you but..."

 

Kyungsoo took the paper from him. He was sure that things couldn't get worse when he was going through the bills earlier. He had been wrong. "Eviction notice, huh? The cherry on the top," Kyungsoo added this to the drawer with bills. "You can go ahead and say it."

 

Jongin didn't look up, still awkward. "Say what?"

 

"I don't know, _I told you so_ perhaps."

 

Jongin sighed. "I tried to help you but you refused. That's just how simple it is."

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. "I guess I should start packing up then."

 

"What about Suho, Minseok and Sehun?" Jongin asked, he also sounded resigned.

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. "I can drop them off at some regular orphanage. They're going to be okay, I suppose."

 

Jongin looked like he was going to say something, but he controlled himself. Minseok was autistic, Suho was obsessive compulsive, and Sehun was a rare category already. These three had been abandoned by their parents, and unlike the other children at Soobin Home for Children, they had no place to return to. Most days, Kyungsoo didn't even think of them as children of other people, but as his own. Parting with them would be very hard. Not as hard as it had been losing his own daughter, but close enough.

 

He looked away. Jongin was giving him the same eye that his workers gave him, like they pitied him and thought that he was crazy. But he didn't know how he could explain to them why he was the way he was. If it wasn't from his own hands, if it wasn't his honest struggle, it would feel like he was doing things halfheartedly. He already lived his life which was given back to him without much hope, if he started accepting his friend's charity... what would be left in him that made him... _him?_

 

_How would I face him, if I can't even manage to take care of myself?_

 

"It's lunch time," he said, consulting his watch. "I don't want to be late, or Suho might snap."

 

Jongin got up to leave. These days, he'd been staying less and less. Kyungsoo was still worried about his drinking habits, but he knew that he wasn't entitled to anything especially since he himself won't let Jongin help him. But when Jongin didn't leave right away, like he did these days, Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

 

"You can get a loan," Jongin started.

 

"I could. But then how am I going to pay it all back?"

 

Jongin took out another thing from his pocket. "You can worry about that later. Think about how you can save this place, and about the profits you can make after you've fixed everything up."

 

Kyungsoo took the card. "I don't have an account for this bank anyway."

 

Jongin smiled, a tired expression that made Kyungsoo worry again. "The guy who gave me this said that they hand out loans anyway."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

 

*

 

He didn't get a loan immediately. Despite the three workers that worked fifteen hours with him, sometimes also doing double shifts, he barely had time to sleep, much less get out and fill loan forms.

 

But when another eviction notice was posted to him, he realized he had to take drastic measures. He decided to get a loan and asked Jongin for a favor. His friend had happily agreed because he came out to take charge of the home while Kyungsoo got ready for the visit to the bank.

 

He didn't know much about this branch since he didn't have an account there. But he knew that it was one of the best banks in the country and this loan policy was fairly new and introduced by the young new CEO.

 

Kyungsoo dressed in his best clothes, kissed his children good bye (waving to the shy Sehun) and left for the bus stop.

 

The building was enormous. Kyungsoo sweated as he always did whenever he was near tall buildings. He still hadn't gotten over the last experience. Although he could ignore the black temptation of the heights now, he still found himself wondering if he just... took another leap? He shook that temptation off, forcefully.

 

He stepped inside the amazing lobby and was received by helpful staff. Once he said that he was here for a financial benefits loan, he was shown to a small conference area where there were others present. Everyone looked like they were nervous and in need, Kyungsoo felt like he wasn't in the right place.

 

After a while a smart looking lady came up front and started explaining about a few things.

 

"This is a financial benefit loan, which means it's coming from the CEO's own pocket. He introduced this new method in order to make sure that those who really needed the help will be able to get it. But since there are so many applicants, we can only choose up to three people every month. In case you don't get a loan today, you can put a check mark against the re-application option in the form, this way you'll be considered for the next time."

 

She started handing out the forms and also explained how to fill it. "You'll give personal information and then you'll write a small paragraph explaining your situation to the CEO. The shortlist would consist of ten candidates, who will be invited for an interview with the CEO. If you can explain your need and the profits you can bring to the bank in result, you will be able to secure the loan. Good luck to you all."

 

Kyungsoo filled the form and stared at the paragraph space. What could he write? How could he explain about his situation? He took a relaxing breath and started writing his vision about the special home for children and how his institution was different than all the other charity based organization and what possible changes he wished for. He didn't know if he was convincing enough, but he handed the form over with a hopeful heart.

 

"The shortlist candidates will be called in the forty eight hours and briefed about their interview schedule," the lady said lastly and everyone shuffled out of the room.

 

Kyungsoo stepped out of the building, feeling better than he had before he came here. He felt like he'd done a good job instead of despairing. He decided to buy beef for his friends and children on his way back. He needed to thank Jongin for this idea.

 

*

 

He was preparing a meal for everyone when he saw one of his workers hurry to the kitchen, beaming widely.

 

"Hyung! The bank called. You've been selected as a short list candidate. Your interview is tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 pm."

 

Kyungsoo blinked. He had almost forgotten about that, he had been so busy. But slowly, a smile came to his lips. It's not like he'd gotten the loan. But being short-listed meant he was one step closer. "Maybe I should make something sweet for tonight. Let's celebrate."

 

The next afternoon he again left his children in Jongin's care and went to the bank. He wasn't given any more guidelines like the first time, but instead taken to the top floor in a small waiting room near the CEO's office.

 

Kyungsoo sat down with the other ten candidates, barely arriving on time. The strict looking male secretary _(his name tag read: Kim Jongdae)_ came to check that everyone from the shortlist was present, and started calling everyone at the random.

 

Kyungsoo waited, nervously gripping his knees. Some of the candidates came out of the office after ten minutes, some after more time than was necessary. A few came out crying, not because of the interview but because they must have been desperate and under pressure. After six candidates, the secretary called, "Do Kyungsoo."

 

Kyungsoo stilled for a moment, not recognizing his own name. And then he stood up and followed the secretary.

 

"This is the form you filled a few days back," the secretary said, holding out a file. "Present this to the CEO, and answer his questions to the best of your ability. If you are selected for the loan, we will give you a call by tomorrow. But if you don't receive a call, just realize that you haven't been selected, and try another time."

 

He said all of it so blankly, like he'd been repeating these words for some time now. Kyungsoo thanked him, grabbed his file and stepped inside the office.

 

He was distracted by the ceiling to floor windows, his fear (and temptation) kicking in slightly, but then he turned towards the desk and saw the CEO.

 

He stopped breathing for a while. Trying to understand how it was possible for Byun Baekhyun to have become even more breathtaking in just three years. Then again, they felt like a lifetime.

 

Kyungsoo took a step inside. He still wasn't a perfect man. He still hadn't achieved anything. He was here, once again, asking for Baekhyun's help. _Needing_ him. He didn't think he could feel anymore pathetic than he already was, but now he stood corrected.

 

Baekhyun had yet to see him. He was dressed in the best designer suit, his tie slightly loosened and sleeves pushed up to the elbows. There was a pen stuck on the upper side of his ear, white against his silky black hair. He seemed to be studying the form, no doubt the one belonging to whoever was here before Kyungsoo.

 

Without looking up, Baekhyun said, "Please, come and take a seat. If you'd like any refreshments I can buzz my secretary."

 

 _His voice._ Kyungsoo's memory hadn't done it any justice.

 

He stepped closer and reached the chair. Baekhyun hummed to himself, closed the file and looked up, his face lifting in a professional yet friendly smile.

 

And at once, the smile vanished as shock came over his features. Slowly, he stood up and blinked rapidly. Kyungsoo tried to read his face. _What was it? Fear? Happiness? Terror?_ Every single emotion crossing over Baekhyun's face was strange and inexplicable.

 

"Do Kyungsoo," Baekhyun finally said.

 

The sound of his name from those lips, lips that he'd dreamed about so many times. Kyungsoo inclined his head, without words that yes, he _also_ remembered everything. "Byun Baekhyun. You weren't kidding. You really became a millionaire."

 

Baekhyun came around the desk and stood right in front of him. This sudden nearness was too much for Kyungsoo. He could feel that Baekhyun had definitely grown up, and that his shoulders were absolutely nothing like they used to be. They were wide and reliable.

 

"You have any idea how much I...?" Baekhyun started, and choked in the middle. "I thought that you were...?" _Dead._

 

Kyungsoo heard the unspoken word. "I promised I wouldn't." _I promised that I'd come to you again, even though before this moment I had no plans of fulfilling that particular promise._

 

Baekhyun looked like he wanted to scream or cry or punch something. He looked like he wanted to erase what little distance was still left between them and honestly, Kyungsoo wouldn't even try to stop him if that happened. But Baekhyun seemed to be recovering fast, as he nodded.

 

"You're alive and here," he said in a voice that betrayed how shaken he still was. "That's all that matters. Now... you came here for an interview?"

 

Kyungsoo came around the seat and sat down. "It looks like I'm going to ask you for help once again, even though I didn't know it was you..." _At least now the initials on the card made sense._

Baekhyun took a seat too. He was trying very hard to maintain a professional mask. "Let's see your form then."

 

Kyungsoo handed it over. He was suddenly reminded of how  pathetic his paragraph was now that Baekhyun was the one trying to read.

 

"While I go through the file, why don't you tell me about your... institute?"

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and started talking, "I run a non-profit organization that helps in taking care and raising children with special needs. As of now there are around twelve kids and three staff members excluding myself."

 

"Soobin Home for Children," Baekhyun said aloud, reading the name from the file. His eyes flicked upwards and Kyungsoo realized that he remembered his daughter's name. _Just as I remember everything from that night._

"Why did you decide to open up this home?" Baekhyun asked softly, almost like he wanted to know about Kyungsoo's life.

 

"Because someone saved me," Kyungsoo said, and Baekhyun's wide eyes shot up to him again. "And I realized that there are so many people who need saving, and we can't do anything about it. Since I had such difficulties in trying to get a decent place for my daughter, I decided I should open a place where any special child could come and get the best treatment and education possible. I also take care of the abandoned children, most of them are suffering from either a mental or physical condition that made their parents abandon them. I wanted to make sure that none of the children faced any trouble."

 

Baekhyun looked like he was proud of his statements, so far. "And if you receive the loan, how do you plan to develop the institute?"

 

"I rented the house where we are and then paid it through. But due to the lack of funds from any kind of local authorities and because of my overdue expanses, I am being evicted. I'd firstly like to buy the property completely and then make sure that the living standards are up to par for the kids. I also plan to hire and train the staff because the current workers have absolutely no experience of handling the special needs of these children. I also plan on a opening training campfor parents who face difficulties in raising such children."

 

"So you have quite an extensive plan arranged already," Baekhyun took the pen out of his ear and started jotting down notes right on the file. "And after you've established all this, what are your long term plans?"

 

"To expand my institution," Kyungsoo said readily. "While there are many such homes for children most are expensive and parents can't afford to send their children there. The charity based institutions also exist but none of them have any plans or place to raise the abandoned. I'd like to get my institution spread wide in several areas so that none of the children are neglected, and I'd like to work as a non-profit organization."

 

"So none of the parents pay anything, those whose children you are taking care of now?"

 

"None," Kyungsoo confirmed.

 

Baekhyun made another note. "I'll consult with my advisors and decide whether or not you're deserving for the loan."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. _It looks like it's over already._ But he didn't want it to be. Now that he had met this boy again, he wanted it to mean something. He couldn't even look up into his eyes anymore.

 

"Setting it aside," Baekhyun said, putting the file away, "I'd like to discuss when and how we're meeting again. Because there's no way I'm going to let you disappear on me. Not anymore."

 

This was his chance to put an end to whatever this thing was between them. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to deny that he'd been thinking of Baekhyun and the night they spent together occasionally. He had also wondered if something _more_ could be between them. He wanted to be unselfish and let Baekhyun go, give him clear path that there was never going to be the two of them.

 

But most of all, he thought he could be selfish for once in his life. So he said, "I don't want to disappear. I'd like to meet again too."

 

The expression of untamed joy on Baekhyun's face was enough for Kyungsoo to know that he'd made the right decision.

 

"Then can I have your number?" Baekhyun asked, he sounded so shy. So sweet, that for a moment Kyungsoo was reminded of the student who'd saved his life.  

 

"Of course," he replied, realizing that his own heart was beating too wildly like he was also a teenager and not a fully grown man.

 

They exchanged numbers. Kyungsoo wanted to stay but finally remembered that there were still people outside (perhaps more deserving than him) waiting for an interview with the CEO. _Byun Baekhyun the CEO,_ he still couldn't believe this.

 

"I should go," he said standing up. Baekhyun stood up with him. He was smiling. So widely. Kyungsoo had to try very hard not to stare. "I guess I'll see if I win the loan lottery or something."

 

Baekhyun nodded. "I'll personally call you. If you win. Or if not. I mean I'll call you anyway."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling. When he came here today he'd been so nervous, but now that he'd ended up meeting his saviour, the man who came to him in his dreams, he was feeling lighter than the air. "I'll wait."

 

He didn't say goodbye. He wasn't going to say it, ever. Instead, he smiled as Baekhyun walked him to the door and waved as he started down the hallway towards the elevator. The strict secretary looked to his boss, then Kyungsoo, trying to analyse their grins, and then called the next candidate from the waiting room.

 

*

 

"Hi," Baekhyun said on the other side of the phone.

 

Kyungsoo had picked up half consciously, since he was busy helping Sehun get a bath. He dried his hand on the jeans and held the shower slightly higher as Sehun clumsily attempted to wash himself.

 

The minute he heard Baekhyun's voice, half excited and half hopeful, he was smiling. "Hi yourself."

 

"I hope I didn't interrupt you?"

 

"Not specifically," Kyungsoo said, trying to be funny, "but I'm in the shower with this really cute guy."

 

A brief pause followed. "Oh... okay. I should hang up then?"

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. "Maybe not. I mean I shouldn't be doing this, he's way too young for me anyway."

 

"How young?" Now there was a definite note of anger in Baekhyun's voice.

 

"He's barely three years old," Kyungsoo sighed. "But definitely cute."

 

At this Sehun piped loudly, "I'm _all_ three years old and I'm not cute _humph!"_

 

Baekhyun's laughter was the fresh burst of rain against the window panes, comforting and cool. "He sounds cute. I just called to let you know that you didn't get the loan. I'm sorry. One of the candidates who called after you wanted to help his daughter who had stage 4 brain tumor, and everyone in the meeting prioritized his loan."

 

Kyungsoo's happiness was slightly marred by that, but he recovered quickly because he couldn't afford to start crying while taking care of Sehun, or while on the phone with Baekhyun. "Ah, I think I checked the re-application box, so better luck next time, right?"

 

"That's not all, I called because I want to visit your institution, if that's okay with you?"

 

Kyungsoo considered this. When he had said that he'd like to meet up again, he was thinking of some sort of other location, but maybe the children would feel better with a new face around. "You can definitely visit, but I'm going to make you work. Nobody comes here for just the fun of it."

 

Baekhyun replied, his smile could be heard in his words, "I can't wait to meet the cute guy who's lucky enough to be in the shower with you."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. His cheeks hurt because he was smiling too wide. "I'll text you the address. When are you coming?"

 

"Tomorrow," Baekhyun said quickly. "It's been hard enough to wait for the meeting's result so that I could call you. I can't wait another day."

 

Kyungsoo didn't miss what he was implying. They'd been apart too long that now every minute felt like eternity. "You can call me whenever you want, Baekhyun-ssi."

 

Baekhyun was quiet. And then he said, "Tomorrow."

 

The phone line went dead. Kyungsoo found Sehun looking at him with clear judgment in his eyes. "Are you finished?"

 

Kyungsoo straightened his face. "Ah, yeah. Sorry about that."

 

"Who was on the phone?"

 

"Oh... a friend. Anyway, let's finish the bath and get dressed."

 

Sehun almost raised an eyebrow, this expression on his small face was too much for Kyungsoo's nerves. "I was done. You were busy."

 

Kyungsoo tried to apologize and hung the towel within Sehun's reach. The child wrapped himself and jumped out of the tub. But through it all, Kyungsoo kept remembering, _Tomorrow. He's coming tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

Soobin Home for Children was located around the denser part of the suburbs. Amongst the old houses and parks and neighborhood community stores, it almost didn't stand out if not for a humble fenced playground and fading sign post next to gate.

 

There wasn't any parking area, so Baekhyun painstakingly parked right next to fence, making sure that he wasn't actually blocking the whole street with his huge car.

 

He didn't go in at once. He still couldn't believe it was real, that his card really made its way to Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo had come to his bank. That he was alive and well and even more breathtaking than before.

 

Baekhyun had spent the whole night sleeping restlessly because he was too excited and hopeful to meet Kyungsoo again, but now he was slightly more adult about it. What if they never felt the same way as they had that night? What if to Kyungsoo that night's events were only a distraction from pain and nothing more?

 

With great effort, he held his head up and started moving to the fenced gate. It was the afternoon and the sun was extremely bright and hot, so of course he didn't see anyone outside. Through the small playground and another door, he finally had a view of the house. It was just one floor, vast and airy what with the amount of many windows. The paint was fading, and the weeds had started encroaching because of neglect.

 

Kyungsoo must be too busy to actually get himself into something else. Baekhyun intended to help him out as much as he could.

 

He approached the glass sliding door and peered inside. It was a small reception area, a countertop office, and a few seats in front for people to wait. There wasn't anyone inside.

 

"Excuse me," Baekhyun murmured as he entered and sat down in one of the chairs. He was sure someone would be coming out to receive him shortly, and he couldn't dare intervene any further.

 

After a few short moments, filled with various voices coming from the other side of the reception, mostly children and footsteps, the door finally opened a small person walked out of it. A little boy, perhaps four or five years old, with a stuffed animal in his arms, and one thumb stuck in his mouth.

 

The child watched Baekhyun. Baekhyun watched the child. They both decided they were trustworthy, as the child came forward and sat next to Baekhyun, staring up at him with big brown eyes.

 

"What's your name?" Baekhyun asked softly.

 

"Min-shook," the reply came from around thumb stuck in his mouth. "You?"

 

"I'm Baekhyun, I'm here to meet Do Kyungsoo."

 

The child frowned. He seemed to be trying to understand what was said. "Meet Abpa?" he declared finally.

 

Baekhyun smiled. Once Kyungsoo had lost his daughter, but now here were little ones calling him dad. He couldn't explain how happy it made him. "Yes, him."

 

The child made a satisfied sound, and took hid thumb out. "Hand." He held out his own.

 

Slightly shocked, Baekhyun gave his own hand to the child. He was grabbed by a finger and then Min-shook started walking him inside. Baekhyun hurriedly grabbed the paper bag he had brought with him in the other hand and went further in with his child host.

 

Inside, the house looked better. It was clean and clutter-less. Everything was in its place, and there were many colorful pictures on the walls, adding to the sparseness. It was a living room with a T.V. where a girl sat watching cartoons. She was nearly seven years, Baekhyun guessed, and quiet grumpy. She looked at Baekhyun, rolled her eyes and went back to her show.

 

"Kryshtal," Min-shook explained in a tone that suggested it was better not to disturb her.

 

Further in was a play area and study area. Walls were decorated with informative charts and diagrams. Book shelves were placed along the walls and several small round tables with soft chairs, cushions and bunnies were available. Three boys and two girls sat with an older girl, doing their Maths.

 

"Wait, who are you? How did you get in here?" The older girl, obviously a staff member, asked standing up. Then she noticed the child attached to Baekhyun's pinky, leading him. Her face dawned with understanding. "Minseok, how many times have Kyungsoo oppa warned you not to wander off to the front desk? I'm going to tell him."

 

Minseok shook his head. "No, please. I bring friend."

 

The girl looked at Baekhyun who shrugged, trying not to be suspicious. "I'm his old acquaintance, I called and arranged a meet up yesterday."

 

The girl sighed. "I guess he might be in the dormitory. Minseok, can you take him there?"

 

Minseok didn't need to be told twice. He led Baekhyun through another study area, this one empty to the hallway which connected to three other doors. Minseok chose the first door, and they appeared in a hostel room, with beds and toys and colors all over the walls. As expected, Kyungsoo was there with two children, cleaning up.

 

The children spotted them first and the first one said, "Min-ah what's wrong with your socks?"

 

The second one said, "Who is that?"

 

That's when Kyungsoo looked up from where he was fluffing the pillows on a bed. His eyes went wide and then an even wider smile lit up his face. "You're here. I thought you'd come in the evening."

 

 _Like I could wait that long._ "I'm sorry if it's not a good time, I can-"

 

"Help us clean the room? That would be lovely," Kyungsoo chipped happily. "Suho how about you two organize the drawers?"

 

The seven year old Suho walked up to him and said, "Is your hands clean?" Baekhyun nodded warily. "Good, come. We decorate by color."

 

"He means that he likes to color code the socks," Kyungsoo translated helpfully.

 

Suho folded and paired them before handing it over. Baekhyun went to his knees and started placing the socks in the drawer, the exact shade of rainbow. But he messed up the placement of Yellow and Orange.

 

Suho hissed, "Orange first, Yellow second!"

 

Baekhyun smiled and said, "Oh, it's alright. This looks okay too."

 

"But it's wrong. I hate it. I'm ABC."

 

Kyungsoo translated again, "He's OCD, it has to be perfect I'm afraid."

 

Understanding the situation, Baekhyun rearranged the socks, taking care not to mess up again. After the first drawer was set, they moved on to arranging the shelf, this time according to the size of books and other things and toys.

 

Kyungsoo and Minseok worked on cleaning the beds, changing sheets etc. The other child stood aside, holding the mop as if he was waiting for them to finish so he could start working.

 

"Sehun-ah, you can start in the other room first, I'm sure there's no one there." At this Sehun went off, dragging the wet mop with him. Suho huffed and glared at the wet trail.

 

After a while, the entire room and six beds were clean. And Baekhyun was definitely feeling like he had been accepted because Suho was starting to overlook the extremely small mistakes and taking his advice for it. Kyungsoo threw small glances his way, before smiling softly, almost like he also admired Baekhyun's work here.

 

"And with this," Kyungsoo declared, "we're done for the day."

 

"No," Suho said pointing at the wet floor. "And there is a bag here." He pointed at the bag that Baekhyun had brought with him.

 

"That's mine," Baekhyun said, before Suho could find fault. "I brought some sweets for everyone."

 

"Then let's eat after lunch," Kyungsoo decided. "Let's get out of here."

 

They marched out, Suho even let Baekhyun hold his hand after giving him a sanitizer first. They walked further into a small eating area. There was a large twelve seat table. And vending machines, pantry and an ice-cream freezer. Kyungsoo slid closer to Baekhyun and asked, "Can you cook?"

 

Baekhyun was suddenly aware of their proximity. The last time in his office, he had tried several times to just jump across the desk and grab Kyungsoo in a hug, but in order to remain professional and not-insane, he had restrained himself. But now Kyungsoo was too close, and too perfect. Over the last three years, he had grown even more gorgeous. His face had developed a certain lean edge, his jaw was sharp and clear. His hair were buzzed at the sides, while Baekhyun wasn't a fan of this hairstyle, on Kyungsoo it looked sexy. And then there was Kyungsoo's body, perfectly filled out in his jeans and grey t-shirt.

 

"I can cook ramyeon," Baekhyun said, feeling his voice tremble.

 

Kyungsoo smiled slightly, and moved even closer, whispering, "Don't say the R-word again, it's forbidden in this house. Anything else would be acceptable."

 

"Then I can make a vegetable soup?" Baekhyun suggested, trying to ignore the way Kyungsoo's breaths fell against his skin. The way his scent enveloped him.

 

"That's wonderful," Kyungsoo replied. But he didn't move away.

 

 _Is he... flirting with me?_ Baekhyun tried to read the situation. Until yesterday he hadn't even believed that Kyungsoo was truly alive, or that they could meet again. But he was here now, and Kyungsoo was so close, and smiling _that_ way. He didn't want to misunderstand anything.

 

"Is there something on my face?" Baekhyun asked, feeling his ears go red.

 

"Nothing," Kyungsoo said, and then his smile vanished as his voice became even softer, "I just... wanted to look at your face up close."

 

"You two are weird," Sehun announced.

 

Kyungsoo blinked and nearly jumped back, almost like he'd forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. Baekhyun looked away too, because he had also forgotten that they weren't the only ones in the world.

 

"I'm hungwy," Minseok, thumb in mouth again, declared.

 

Kyungsoo walked towards the kitchen, and Baekhyun followed. He was happy he'd cleared up his whole schedule for the day. Even though it was Saturday, he usually had some social events or visits planned. But today he'd told Jongdae to cancel everything.

 

And the way things were going now, Baekhyun was certain that he wouldn't walk out of this place until very late in the night. And he loved it.

 

*

Kyungsoo didn't know what he was thinking. He _wasn't_ thinking at all, actually. The minute he'd seen Baekhyun enter the room with Minseok, he'd experienced a complete mental breakdown. Because everything since felt impulsive and not at all logical.

 

He hadn't really been planning to flirt, for example, but he ended up doing it anyway. _Why?_ Because finally the boy he'd been having dreams about was in front of him. But Baekhyun wasn't a boy anymore and Kyungsoo could finally feel _that_ way about him without the guilt getting in the way.

 

Slowly everyone was coming to the dining area, and Baekhyun greeted them and introduced himself again and again. _I'm Kyungsoo's friend._

 

Kyungsoo didn't want it to be just that. For once he wanted to be selfish and do something for himself. He was still a bit concerned about not getting the loan but having Baekhyun near him was actually making him feel relaxed.

 

They prepared lunch for everyone while the other staff members took care of the children. Kyungsoo also explained about every child under his care, who was who and what sort of situations they had. To Baekhyun's credit, he didn't show the face of pity or sympathy, like most people did. Instead he took it all in as if he was learning about everyone's color preferences and not mental health.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't help but fall a little.

 

Or had he fallen a long time ago? He wasn't sure but in the last few years, between missing him and wanting to become someone good enough, Kyungsoo had started feeling something deep and profound for Baekhyun. Even though he knew they'd probably never meet again. Even though he didn't even hope.

 

But now his expectations of never meeting have become null and void, and finally there was a chance. He tried reading the intense reaction that crossed Baekhyun's face at his attempts at flirting. Was that acceptance? _Interest?_

 

He realized that they had to talk about this. Once the obligation of the work was out of the way. Then again, it was midday and a lot had yet to happen.

 

As if his thoughts were a trigger, Sehun screamed from the other side of the dining area. Some older kids always bullied him by standing too close or pinching his cheeks. Kyungsoo swore and tried to run towards him.

 

Baekhyun beat him to it. He walked out of the kitchen, stood a respectable distance from Sehun and asked aloud, "Which one of you naughties did this to Sehun?"

 

The dining area became quiet. It wasn't that Baekhyun was angry or using force. He had a shit-eating grin on his face, and his hands were crossed over his chest almost comically. Some of Kyungsoo's staff members looked worried, but Kyungsoo signaled them to be still. He wanted to see this.

 

"Well?" Nobody spoke. Baekhyun smiled down at Sehun who was wiping his face, especially his cheek like he was trying to scrub the _touch_ off it. "Sehun, who was it?"

 

Sehun pointed at Krystal, who stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Baekhyun smiled wider. Hopped over to her, and started pinching her cheeks. "Why are you so cute oh my gosh!"

 

"Ahhhh, stop it..." Krystal wailed and giggled, like she couldn't decide what to do with herself. "Stop it... it's not funny..."

 

"But you do this to Sehun, it's funny to you," Baekhyun said, his smile soft but meaningful. "I'm not going to stop unless you promise me that you'll never tease him again."

 

Krystal pouted. "Okay fine... stop it... Jesus!"

 

"Not Jesus, Baekhyun," Baekhyun let go of her cheeks and kissed them. He handed her a candy from his pocket. "Good girl. Do you know this candy?"

 

Krystal had ADHD and Baekhyun was trying something new. She shook her head, obviously not being able to read the words. "It's called Eclairs. It's my favorite."

 

"Thank you," she mumbled, looking appropriately guilty about her behavior but relatively happy to get a candy out of it.

 

Baekhyun turned to Sehun. "You can sit with me, if you want?"

 

Sehun never sat with anyone. Or slept in a dorm full of people. He was always isolated. His seat was far away from the usual classroom or dinner crowd. But he lit up like a star and nodded happily, "Yes, please!"

 

Baekhyun smiled and picked a spot for himself and Sehun. They sat down and started waiting for the meal.

 

The entire staff body as well as kids were looking at Baekhyun in awe. Because he had managed to get Sehun to sit at the table with everyone else.

 

Kyungsoo smiled, feeling his heart beat faster and faster. He wasn't surprised about the spell Baekhyun had casted. After all, this was the man who saved his life. He could do anything, everything. He was miraculous that way. And Kyungsoo was definitely falling hard.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Sehun literally remained glued to Baekhyun's shadow throughout the lunch, evening and dinner. At first Baekhyun was being polite, but after a while he was laughing and joking and talking in overly cute baby voice. Sehun never stopped smiling for the rest of the day. Busy as he was, Kyungsoo could see Baekhyun occasionally. Passing by the room or hallway, sometime over there, sometimes right beside him. Apart from Sehun, a few kids had also attached themselves to Baekhyun, because he was new and shiny and funny.

 

"I really hope he returns," said one of the staff to Kyungsoo while they sorted out laundry.

 

Kyungsoo didn't answer her, although that's all he was thinking about too. He wanted Baekhyun to return. To keep returning actually. Before he was being selfish but now that he could how great an influence Baekhyun had on the kids, he wanted it to mean something. That wouldn't save his institution, but at least, the kids will see a few happy days before...

 

"Hey, you want some help with that?"

 

Kyungsoo turned slowly. The shock of Baekhyun being real, being here, was again too much for him. Baekhyun was holding what looked like a few small shirts. Apparently, the kids had decided to take Baekhyun outside and open the water pipes. He was slightly disheveled, but the clothes in his hand were muddy. He was grinning, and beside him were four half-naked kids, also grinning crazily.

 

"I'm sorry but we... we went out of control," Baekhyun explained, pointing behind him again.

 

Sehun walked in slowly. He was also covered in mud. But his stiff walk sent alarm bells ringing through Kyungsoo. He was at once in front of him, demanding, "Sehun, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

 

Sehun shook his head. "I'm okay. I just... this feels cold now..." He showed the muddy hands, almost drying up now.

 

Kyungsoo relaxed. He was so used to seeing Sehun isolated that this new version of him was a bit unsettling. He stood up, and said to Baekhyun, "You can help. But if I see any of the kids around the detergent,  I'm punishing you."

 

Baekhyun's face lifted in a slow smile. "Oh? That can't be good, can it?"

 

Kyungsoo forgot how to breathe. He knew he should say something else, something that would turn this into less kinky, but he said, "Not at all."

 

It was Baekhyun's turn to become speechless. Kyungsoo looked away to hide his smile, only to realize that he'd forgotten all about the staff member who was there, witnessing the whole thing. He knew he would have to explain himself later. But he really didn't care anymore.

 

Baekhyun got to work, rolling up his sleeves and getting himself wetter as he helped loading the clothes into the machine and then unloading them. After a while, Kyungsoo didn't notice as the staff girl went away. It was just him and Baekhyun, with the kids helping them out, sorting the dark colored clothes from lighter tones.

 

Between the work, there were times when Baekhyun would almost step on Kyungsoo's toes or run into him or bump his hips against him. The laundry room was pretty small, now that Kyungsoo considered, or maybe it wasn't big enough to contain Baekhyun's personality, or this strange energy they both reflected when they touched.

 

Within an hour they had finished a week's worth of laundry. And now Baekhyun was helping the kids to put it all on clothing line. He lifted them up so they could put the clothes carefully. The yard was filled with laughter and giggles and Baekhyun's voice, somehow louder than anyone else's, so clear that Kyungsoo was never going to forget it.

 

He wanted to keep this in his memory, because he wasn't sure if the day like this would ever come again.

*

 

Baekhyun didn't see Kyungsoo throughout the dinner. He was busy with taking care of children and eating and sharing jokes. Most of the staff members had also struck up a fast friendship with him. He knew everything about everyone and could easily tell everyone's names. Well, almost. Kyungsoo had build himself a nice little universe filled with little ones and hard working people. Baekhyun couldn't explain how proud he was of the man. _Soobin, you must be proud of him too, right?_

"Where do you think he's gone?" Baekhyun asked Sehun, who hadn't left his side for even a second.

 

Sehun finished chewing first. Then: "Front room. I think he is talking on the phone."

 

Baekhyun smiled, trying not to care. But the call had been going on for far too long already. He was getting worried, and Kyungsoo had yet to eat anything. He excused himself and made his way to the front room.

 

Kyungsoo's raised voice was the first thing he heard.

 

"I bought this land from you fair and square!" he was yelling at someone. "I don't care if you feel cheated you can't evict me! Where are my children going to go?"

 

There was a pause in which Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo's heavy breaths, like he was trying to control himself.

 

Then: "An orphanage wouldn't know how to take care of them! These kids have special needs, they need trained people who understand how to take care of--"

 

"Why should I give you more money? You couldn't ask for more when I was buying this place? You think I don't know about that apartment complex you want to build once you demolish this place? This isn't about my unpaid bills, is it? You just want me gone!"

 

Baekhyun frowned. He was well aware of most of the development projects in the city, but he hadn't heard anything about this apartment complex. But his thoughts were cut short when Kyungsoo's voice, already broken, sounded, "How long?... One week...? Are you crazy... How can I...?"

 

But it seemed like the call had disconnected because Baekhyun finally came inside to watch Kyungsoo put down the receiver. He wasn't crying. Baekhyun wasn't surprised. After the pain Kyungsoo had survived, there wasn't anything that could drive him to tears anymore. But something about those shoulders, downward with unseen pressure, made Baekhyun feel miserable.

 

"It should have been you," he said quietly. "You should have gotten that loan. I can try to call the others, maybe I could persuade them..."

 

"Don't," Kyungsoo said, softly but with enough conviction that Baekhyun stopped. "I hate it when you have to be the one saving me all the time."

 

"But I want to save you, over and over again." Baekhyun stepped closer. "Don't tell me you don't know what I really feel for you yet?"

 

Kyungsoo looked up at him finally. He wasn't crying, but he was close to it. "I can see it. I know what you feel. That's why I can't allow myself to be so weak all the time."

 

"Then tell me what should I do?" Baekhyun asked, stepping even closer.

 

"Don't help me as Byun Baekhyun the CEO of a bank," Kyungsoo whispered. Baekhyun could feel his breath against his face. "Help me as Byun Baekhyun, the man who I gave my heart to."

 

Baekhyun couldn't believe what he heard. "Me...? I'm...? _What?"_

Kyungsoo was smiling now. "Admittedly, I was far too distracted by other emotions to realize it back then, but I have been... falling for you all this time. And now you show up being amazing and cool... I don't know how to face you."

 

"Me... cool and amazing?" Baekhyun gasped. "I'm not... _hell no!_ The only person who is way cooler and amazing is you. I mean, you have such amazing children and you take care of them so well that I-"

 

But Kyungsoo had already erased the little distance between them, and taken him by the collar to pull him down to his mouth. He whispered, "I've been wanting to do this since I walked into your office that day." And he kissed him.

 

Baekhyun had been living and reliving the memory of that night and the kisses they shared. But they all fell away next to the reality of Kyungsoo's lips on him now. It was as if they were rediscovering each other all over again. Hesitant at first, but slowly their lips found the rhythm and they lost themselves in each other, tasting and remembering what a blessing it was to be _alive,_ to be together.

 

This time there was no fear that the other was going to disappear or forget. This time there was no hurry or limited moments. So they kissed like they had all the time in the world.

 

Once they parted and regained their breaths, Baekhyun had a hard time believing that this was the same man he'd saved that night. Kyungsoo was glowing, his eyes were shining and there was indefinite happiness on his face. He looked more alive than ever. This was the man who was making him weak again.

 

"So, how may I help you, as Baekhyun the simple guy who loves you so much?"

 

Kyungsoo bit his lips. "First of all, you'll not use your professional influence for anything."

 

"No money from me, got it." Baekhyun agreed. He'd agree to anything and everything, if only Kyungsoo asked for it.

 

"In one month I'll apply for the loan again. But for now, I have a week in which to move out, return the students to their parents, and then look for some other places where Suho, Minseok and Sehun can go. Do you think you could help with all of this?"

 

Baekhyun blinked. "I'll help with moving, returning the kids, and also in applying for your loan again. But I already have a place in mind for Minseok, Suho and Sehun." Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. "My place. They can stay with me for as long as it's necessary. I don't mind, and I'd love the company."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. "You don't know them yet. They are a handful. I can't let you take care of them all alone."

 

"That's true," Baekhyun sighed and leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo again. The thrill of being able to do this again, it was so addictive already. "But since you are moving out, and would need a place to stay as well, perhaps, you can also join us there?"

 

Kyungsoo was silent again. "I was thinking of just staying with my friend for a while, but... you're sure you are prepared to invite me and the little devils over?"

 

Baekhyun couldn't help but smile wider. "I'm sure."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head again, this time in amazement. "I know I'll regret it, and that you'll definitely regret it in future, but fine. I will take you up on your offer. Tomorrow's Sunday, which means you won't have work again?"

 

Baekhyun actually had to deal with all the cancellation from today. If he worked early, he could be free before the noon came. "Not particularly, but I'll be available after the noon."

 

"Then come over here, and wear something else... because you're going to get a lot of dirt on you."

 

"Am I going to get any more kisses?"

 

Kyungsoo smiled softly. "Depends on your performance."

 

"Then I'll definitely be here. Fair warning though, I usually win the best performance award, during school, and even when I became CEO."

 

"Looks like you've nothing to worry about then," Kyungsoo whispered against his lips, before capturing them again.

 

Somewhere in the depths of the hallway, footsteps sounded, announcing the imminent arrival of an intruder. Kyungsoo's arms tightened around him, his kiss deepening, before he broke apart and walked inside, saying, "Hi, Soonyong, I was just about to come inside anyway..."

 

Baekhyun thumped his chest with his fist. His heart was beating too loudly for its own good. He could still feel Kyungsoo's lips on him, searing and fresh. He didn't know just how much he had hungered for this feeling until now. The plans for tomorrow were already in place. But Baekhyun was sure that whatever future held, he was going to be with Kyungsoo, no matter what.

*

 

Kyungsoo was used to crying kids. He had handled three, even five crying kids at a time, and knew exactly how to turn the situation to his advantage.

 

But after having dinner, and eating various expensive sweets that Baekhyun had brought for the children, Kyungsoo had decided to announce the temporary closing of the Home. He had been prepared for tears but now that all the kids were bawling, he wondered if he should have stayed silent about it.

 

He tried to control everyone with the help of the evening staff and Baekhyun, and it took longer than expected. Eventually, they quieted down and started responding to the various prompts made by the staff about how amazing it would be to go home and not worry about school and homework for a while. The children eventually came around, and decided that yes, time away from school wasn't bad at all. The few who cried because of being apart from their buddies, finally decided that they would meet up at each other's homes instead.

 

The only ones who hadn't cried or spoken anything were, of course, Suho, Minseok and Sehun. With no home to return to, they still hadn't grasped what was going on. Kyungsoo would have to talk to them too.

 

As he started herding everyone to bed, he found Sehun trying to wedge three pillows in his sleeping cot, placed in a small, separate room.

 

"Sehun-ah, what have you got there?" Kyungsoo asked, leaning in his door.

 

Sehun almost blushed. But then said, like it was the most obvious thing, "I'm making room for Baek-hun. He has nowhere to sleep."

 

The frail hope in his voice, his bravery at wanting to share his bed was amazing, and it nearly ate Kyungsoo that he would have to break Sehun's little heart.

 

"He's probably just going to go home tonight," he told him softly.

 

Sehun frowned, like it was ridiculous. "He... He can stay here."

 

"He could, but he has a home of his own."

 

Sehun's eyes were wide, not understanding anything.

 

"I'm going to visit tomorrow again," Baekhyun said, coming up behind Kyungsoo. "I'll stay the whole day."

 

"You're leaving?" Sehun finally summarized the situation. "You're... going away?"

 

"For tonight," Baekhyun said hurriedly, because Sehun's lips were trembling, his eyes were too shiny. "I'm coming back tomorrow, and after that... I'll come every day now."

 

"You're going to leave... just like everyone else..." Sehun sobbed, his tears spilling over. "Is it because... I didn't give you my favorite pillow? Okay, fine. I'll give you the red pillow. Just ... _don't go..."_

Kyungsoo turned to catch Baekhyun's eyes. Today has been fun, like a dream, but now he had to deal with the reality. And he wasn't going to put that burden on Baekhyun, whose only crime was to be so lovable that everyone was addicted to him already. "Hey? You should get going. We'll see each other tomorrow anyway. I can handle this here."

 

Baekhyun looked uncertain, and hesitated. "Are you sure...?"

 

Kyungsoo wasn't sure. He never had to deal with Sehun while he was attached to another person before. But he'll try his best. "Yeah, I'm sure."

 

Baekhyun nodded. It looked like he wanted to lean in for a kiss, but then thought better of it. It wouldn't be prudent to get lost in each other when Sehun was crying just a few feet away. Instead Baekhyun touched his hand, and turned to leave. But stopped, his eyes wide. Kyungsoo looked down, and also gasped.

 

Because Sehun was hugging Baekhyun's leg, as tight as his three year old strength allowed. He was actually _touching_ someone else...

 

"Don't go... Baek-hun" Sehun whimpered. "I won't be bad I promise. I'll even let you hold my favorite teddy."

 

Baekhyun faltered for a second, while Kyungsoo was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Sehun was willingly making contact with another person.

 

Baekhyun sat down on one knee, coming face to face with the little angel. He was trying not to be hurtful, but slowly, he raised his hand, and after a beat, cupped Sehun's cheek in it. Kyungsoo waited with baited breath, watching for the moment to come when Sehun would start screaming about that burning sensation. It didn't come. In fact, Sehun leaned against the touch.

 

Encouraged, Baekhyun wiped out his tears and said, "I will go home eventually, but I promise I'll come back again tomorrow. But if you like, I can stay until you fall asleep, just for tonight?"

 

Sehun sniffed, trying to understand the situation. Then he said, "Promise you are coming back tomorrow?"

 

"I promise," Baekhyun held up his pinky. Sehun's hand trembled, no doubt, wary of the contact but he joined his own pinky with Baekhyun and finally gave a soft smile.

 

Baekhyun now opened his arms, inviting Sehun for a hug. With extreme caution, Sehun first touched his small chest to Baekhyun's and then wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's neck. Together, they got up on the bed and Baekhyun tried to fold himself to fit into the small space. Finally they were in, with Sehun half on Baekhyun's chest and half on the bed. He didn't look troubled at all, in fact, his eyes were wide as if he was realizing something important.

 

"Baek-hun," Sehun said softly, "You don't burn me." He sounded so awed.

 

Kyungsoo was still reeling from the shock. He wanted to take the pictures to immortalize this event, but at the same time, he was feeling pride at being the only one who was witnessing such a thing. He went to the closet and brought out the sheets, in case they wanted. Then he silently closed the door, meeting Baekhyun's eyes and telling him without words. _You don't know how amazing you are. You don't know how much more I love you for this._

 

Baekhyun grinned and closed his eyes, almost as if he had heard it all.

*

 

Late that night, Kyungsoo was waiting in the front room. Sure enough, Baekhyun appeared from the depths of the house. His clothes, which had been crisp and expensive that morning, were now ruffled, stained with mud and definitely unusable now. But the grin on his face could put the sun to shame.

 

He shuffled over to Kyungsoo and pulled him in a hug. "You saw that right?" Baekhyun half whispered, and half cheered.

 

"I did." Kyungsoo couldn't explain that ever since he'd walked into their home today, he'd never missed even a single gesture form him.

 

"He hugged me! And let me touch him!"

 

Kyungsoo wanted to let Baekhyun celebrate more, but he wanted something else just as much. Before Baekhyun could explain anything else, he pulled the other man in and kissed him full on the mouth. That effectively shut him up, and he struggled to hold himself against this onslaught. But Kyungsoo was firm. This was his house, and he'd waited too long the whole day for a moment of quiet, for a moment alone with him.

 

Baekhyun tried in vain to fight this display of rough dominance, but he was enjoying it too much, so he gave in. His moans were sweeter than honey in Kyungsoo's ears. But any louder, and they might as well wake everyone up.

 

"You should really go now," Kyungsoo gasped, pulling away. His lips stung at the ferocity of his attack, and he felt slightly apologetic.

 

But Baekhyun was dizzy with happiness. His swollen lips were stretched in a smile. "I can't wait for tomorrow. Or the next day. Or the next week when you will be my guest."

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, amazed that Baekhyun could be so happy even though he was tired and – he pushed against the other's body – horny. Definitely, horny. But this seemed to be the wrong thing to do because this time Baekhyun grabbed his hand and walked him out of the house. They crossed the playground and went out the gate.

 

Baekhyun slammed Kyungsoo against his car and kissed him roughly. This time they could be loud. Given that their neighbors wouldn't mind. But the night was soft and cool and the hot metal of the car felt nice against Kyungsoo's back, while his front was being grinded by Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lifted his leg and wound it around Baekhyun's waist, making them come closer and moan as they felt exactly how hard they both were for each other.

 

"Maybe we should get in the car, just in case" Baekhyun suggested, kissing a trail down Kyungsoo's neck.

 

Kyungsoo was trying not moan at the way Baekhyun's mouth felt against his starved skin. As tempting as the suggestion sounded, he shook his head. "Nope. No way. You need to go, now."

 

"But we… we're finally alone!"

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. He knew exactly how alone they were, and how easily he could give in to his body's needs. But he wanted this time to be more than just a quick satisfaction of bodies. He wanted to do right by Baekhyun. "After we've settled the situation with the eviction," he said, kissing Baekhyun between the eyes. "And after I am your guest at your home, with the kids, I'd like to ask you out on a date properly. I want to do this the right way, please."

 

Baekhyun tilted his head and gave him a quick kiss. "You know that sounds even better. I want to do this the right way too. In fact, I want all of the sappy romantic clichés with you."

 

"I want the world with you," Kyungsoo agreed. "I hope you don't mind but I am going to be really, stupidly romantic from now on."

 

Baekhyun frowned. "Does that include a lot of kissing and groping in inappropriate places?"

 

"Yeah, it does."

 

"Then awesome!" Baekhyun kissed Kyungsoo one more time. Then he went around to the driver's seat and got inside. Lowering the glass in the window, he sighed. "I think life is going to be really awesome now."

 

Kyungsoo was still chuckling as he watched Baekhyun pull out of the street, and his taillights disappear far away in the distance. He looked up at the sky and found the brightest star. "Soobin-ah. Thank you for sending your dad such a sweet angel from the heavens. I promise, I'll live happily and crazily, so that I have lots to tell you when we meet again."

 


End file.
